


Lunch Break

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Since I promised <a href="http://dragontamerblaine.tumblr.com">Scott</a> a pornfic, this happened. Posted across askboxes to some special people at first (thank you, <a href="http://dragontamerblaine.tumblr.com">Scott</a>, <a href="http://christinarn13.tumblr.com">Christina</a> & <a href="http://green-zinnia.tumblr.com">Zinnia</a>), here's the whole thing.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Disclaimer: NC-17, no intro, just 1.7k words of porn.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

Chris pulls his fingers out and smirks at Darren's groan of frustration. He'd been teasing and slowly stretching Darren's ass for a while and he knows they're about two strokes away from begging. But he wants more than just get Darren off, though he knows he could, right now, with probably only one push against Darren's prostate or a few strokes of his cock. Chris wants to sink in this time though, into the open and waiting hole that's in front of him.

He is foregoing a condom, checking quickly with Darren if it's still okay like they discussed before and then he wraps a lubed hand around himself and slides his leaking tip against Darren's ass. He feels the pressure of Darren arching into the movement, hears the groan of frustration and imagines he'd feel about the same if he was in Darren's place.

Instead of giving his boyfriend what he wants, Chris decides to tease a little more. Darren is shaking when Chris moves down, his palms against the backs of Darren's thighs. He leaves a trail of kisses from Darren's knees down along the inside of the thigh, switching between both legs and smirking when he feels Darren tense and try to calm himself. Then he leans further down and without warning presses his tongue into the lubed and open hole, causing Darren to yelp and curse. Not giving his boyfriend a time to react, Chris doesn't stop and fucks his tongue in and out fast.

The moans echo around the confined space and Chris contemplates for a moment if it's worth the trouble to do this in Darren's trailer. That makes him think of someone walking in and he grins at the possibility. It's enough to make him press Darren's legs closer to his chest and coaxing another loud moan by flicking his tongue over the rim of Darren's ass, teasing with a tiny push inside. Darren's moans bounce off the walls of the trailer and Chris is well aware of them being heard if anyone was to walk past.

He's thinking that they don't really have that much time left until they need to be back on set and that they'll still need a moment to recover, but he can't stop. His tongue pushes in again, his thumbs slide down to the crack of Darren's ass and he pulls the cheeks open.  He knows Darren is fighting the urge to push his ass up, knows how much it takes to stay still and not start pleading. His tongue is sliding in and out faster, curling to reach spots Chris knows to be sensitive.

"Please," he hears Darren's voice break on the word, "Chris please, I need more. Need you inside me now."

Chris pulls away a little, relishing in the shiver he causes by sliding his thumb over the rim.

"How do you want me?" Chris asks with a raised eyebrow, "like this, holding you down so I can fuck you into the couch?"

Darren manages to nod and Chris moves up, then leans into Darren's legs and grabs Darren's wrists.

"Want me to use you this way, to fuck you until I come or do you want me to get you off first?"

Darren gulps and Chris knows he won't get an answer fast enough.

"I think I'll keep it about me this time," he leans down to whisper into Darren's ear.

Chris feels Darren breathe in hard at the words and grins. Then he brushes his lips over Darren's earlobe and continues whispering, "Maybe I won't let you come. Should I tell you to wait? To hold back until you think you can't handle it any longer?"

 Darren groans and his mouth opens and closes a few times, but no words come out.

"I could fuck you and leave," Chris smirks, "go back on set and tell you we'll finish later. Would you like that?"

He watches Darren for a reaction, knowing well that he won't get a coherent response. There's a nod and wide open eyes that seem nearly black and Chris gulps, the temptation of giving Darren what he wants just enough that he considers it. His hips grind down and he feels his cock slide against Darren's ass, the motion enough to elicit another groan from his boyfriend's mouth, only just loud enough to be heard.

"Let me hear you, babe," Chris says in a firm tone, "Maybe someone will walk past now, maybe they'll come to get us back on set. I'd have to finish fast then, and let you be, wouldn't I?"

Darren's eyes roll back at that and his hips jerk up, "Chris, please," he gasps.

"Please what?" Chris continues teasing, lifting his hips a little then pushing forward just enough that his cock brushes against Darren's ass with the movement, then does it again a few times until Darren whines underneath him.

"Please," Darren's voice is positively pleading, "fuck me."

Chris smirks and teases for another moment, then takes mercy on Darren, who’s looking at him and begging silently. They both shift a tiny bit as Chris lifts a hand and reaches for the lube to slick himself up again and brushes against Darren's ass one more time, teasing the rim, then slides three fingers in, making sure Darren is ready, then pulls them out. With a deep breath, he presses the tip of his cock against the entrance. Darren's head thuds against the back of the couch and he clenches his fingers, arms up above his head, wrists held down by Chris' tight grip.

Chris sinks in slowly, pulling put a little after every forward thrust until he's filled Darren completely. That's when he stills, taking in Darren's flushed chest as it rises and falls quickly. When Darren tries to move his hips up Chris glares and begins moving slowly, pulling out almost all the way before he thrusts down again. Chris feels the sliding motion around his cock, the sensitive skin stretching at each push forward. The heat surrounding him is adding to the friction and he can't stop, can't slow down, he wants to drown in the feeling forever, in the buildup, the way all his muscles tighten more and more. He's gripping Darren's wrists a little bit too hard but there's no sound of complaint from Darren at all, instead Chris hears a deep moan. He leans further forward, his fingers still wrapped just below Darren's thumbs, Chris' chest leaning against the backs of Darren's thighs. He lets his lips fall to Darren's chest, breathing into his collarbone and then flicks his tongue over Darren's nipple once before he moves to the other one and grazes his teeth over it.

Darren's head falls back again and Chris can't help but stare at the stretched skin on his neck. He licks his lips before he dips his head down and sucks in the soft skin at the top of the collarbone. A moan escapes Darren's lips followed by a "make-up will kill me" and "don't stop". Chris chuckles into Darren's neck and the vibration causes both of them to shiver. Darren curses when Chris sucks on his skin again, leaving a barely visible mark, only enough for Chris to know it's there.

"Patience, baby," Chris whispers, "we have a little more time.

"Chris," Darren's eyes are wide open when he looks up to his boyfriend who stopped fucking into him, only sliding the tip of his cock in with slow, deliberately teasing movements, "please. Want you to fuck me, use me to get off, please."

"Do you want me to come and fill you up?" Chris smirks and Darren nods in response, breathing heavily, "As you wish, baby, as you wish."

With that, Chris thrusts roughly, grinding down hard. Their hips collide on each stroke as Chris pounds into Darren, not hesitating anymore or drawing things out. He stops for a moment to push Darren up higher on the couch, only so he can brace against it better and angle his hips so he knows he's brushing Darren's prostate on each stroke. The trailer echoes with their moans and curses escaping their lips and Chris knows he'll not be able to hold off coming much longer. A couple more strokes later, he stills for a second and sends Darren a questioning look, expecting a silent nod in response.

"Fuck, Chris," Darren breathes out instead, "don’t. Don't stop, want you to come inside me. Please."

Chris' eyes widen at the blunt request and an idea crosses his mind, his lips turning up in a smirk. He bends down and crashes his lips into Darren, mumbling a vague "sorry" as he thrusts his tongue inside Darren's mouth at the same time as his hips grind down again. It doesn’t take much longer for Chris to feel his orgasm rushing at him and he grunts as he fucks deep into Darren's ass and stills, his whole body tensing. He feels Darren clench his ass around Chris' pulsing cock as his come spurts into Darren.

When he finally comes up for air, Darren is panting below him, still hard and pre-come leaking from the tip of his cock, shuddering when Chris pulls out and lifts himself off Darren. Chris lets go of Darren's hands and reaches up to the shelf by the couch, grabbing something and hiding it from Darren's view immediately.

"Keep your legs there," he says quietly and watches as Darren's arms hook around his knees to pull them back. Then Chris bends down and runs his thumb over Darren's ass, catches the drops of come that are trickling out and pushes them back inside Darren's hole, then sinks his mouth over Darren's hard cock.

All it takes are two gulps around the hard-on and Darren is coming with a shout, head falling onto the couch cushion and a string of curses on his lips. Just as orgasm hits him, Chris pushes the plug he picked off the shelf earlier into Darren's ass and swallows as Darren's cock hits the back of his throat.

He licks his lips when he pulls off, "this saves you cleaning up and you'll be ready to continue with round two tonight," he smirks at Darren, pulls his jeans up and walks out.


End file.
